Miles Upshur
Miles Upshur is the main protagonist of the 2013 horror game Outlast, and is an investigative journalist who was contacted by The Whistleblower to expose the inhumane experiments at Mount Massive Asylum. History ''Outlast'' Miles is an investigative journalist who was fired from his previous job for posting offensive material to his company regarding Afghanistan. Afterwards, he became a freelancer and he was e-mailed by an anonymous Whistleblower to record and reveal the horrors going on at Mount Massive Asylum, where a company known as the Murkoff corporation were performing horrific experiments on the patients in order to create a valid host for the Walrider, an artificially created entity of a humanoid-shaped swarm of nanobots with extremely powerful abilities. The side effects of the experiments turned the patients into mentally and physically broken monsters who broke out and overtook the asylum. Miles arrives on the scene to find the asylum in complete disarray, with the slaughtered bodies of dozens of security and SWAT officers littering the building, and an army of inhumanly dangerous escaped patients known as "Variants" stalking the halls. Before he can escape, he is picked up and thrown through a window to a lower floor by a very large and muscular Variant named Chris Walker, an ex-military cop who is killing everyone he encounters in an effort to stop the Walrider by eliminating all possible hosts. Upon regaining consciousness after the fall, Miles encounters Father Martin, an insane priest with a group of Variant followers who have created a religion that deifies and worships the Walrider as a god. After surviving the deadly attacks of Walker, Dr. Richard Trager, and the Twins, Miles finally arrives to the asylum's underground lab where the experiments took place and where Murkoff's head of research, Rudolf Wernicke, an aging ex-Nazi scientist is housed. In the lab, Miles is attacked and possessed by the Walrider right before being gunned down by a squad of Murkoff tactical soldiers. ''Outlast: Whistleblower'' In an overlapping DLC prequel of the game, following the Whistleblower, the moral Murkoff engineer Waylon Park dedicated to getting his villainous company shut down, Miles is revealed to have survived his wounds. Due to the fact he was possessed by the god-like Walrider, the soldiers' gun-fire did nothing to him, and he killed both the squad and Wernicke himself before heading up to the surface. Somehow taking control of the Walrider, Miles saved Park from another Murkoff director Jeremy Blaire at the exit of the asylum, ripping him to shreds. Park finally escaped the asylum by stealing Miles' car, but the journalist doesn't seem to mind, instead engulfing the asylum into a destructive tornado and helping Park escape to leak his recorded footage and take down Murkoff. Personality and Abilities Miles is very athletic, has high stamina, and is skilled at parkour. While he's considerably strong, able to lift himself up with ease and fend off Trager, he is no where near combatic, and all he can do is run or hide from the unstoppable variants. He is also extremely durable, able to withstand various injuries and keep going. After being possessed by the Walrider, Miles somehow overtook the beast and apparently used it's power for good. This power was indescribably high, but he is able to fly, pick anything up regardless of size, rip anything to shreds, and destroy anything, usually in an inescapable tornado. While Miles never speaks a word other than screams and gasps, his personality is shown in the notes he regularly writes in his journal. He is shown to be very cynical and pessimistic towards anything in the asylum, but for good reason. He also cracks dark jokes, uses a lot of swear words and is depicted to be very angered by the situation he is in. Appearance Miles' face is never seen. However, due to being in a full-body awareness game, everything else on Miles is visible. He seems to be an athletic man in his late 20's, donning a white dress shirt under a brown jacket with a black belt, blue jeans, and brown boots. Interestingly, his third-person model shows that he completely lacks a head, but has a bloody stump for a neck, suggesting it was ripped off. This is because Miles' body is only seen when his head is chopped/ripped off. He also has an untextured head, and this is only present for a realistic shadow. Gallery Milesupshurlol.png|Miles' body and silhouette miles_style_by_miles_upshur-d7o2zin.jpg|miles Upshur his full body Outlast Miles Upshur 1.png|A full body render of miles upshur. Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Horror Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Mute Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Victims Category:Revived Category:Mentally Ill Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Parents